From The Roof To The Window
by LycoX
Summary: Clark's little rooftop escapade from the Daily Planet during 'Insurgence' is seen by a whole lot of people.


**From The **

**Roof To**

**The Window**

**Disclaimer: Just a little 'what if?' situation I've been thinking about off and on where the second season episode 'Insurgence' is concerned. And also, gives me an excuse to make use of 'reveal by news helicopter!' cliché I've been known to do.**

* * *

It had been pure luck really when the news chopper had caught sight of Clark on the rooftop of the Daily Planet just as he began his speed run towards the edge of the building and jumping right off of it. Shocking many in the process while also frightening the Hell out of people too. Especially those who knew him like Lana, Byron, Pete, Chloe, his dad and a whole host of other people from every day life. "Oh my God..." Whispered Lana in a horrified manner as she watched the boy she was falling deeper and deeper for sail across the air.

And looking like he was trying to run across the very air itself as he made his way from the highest part of the Daily Planet to the Luthorcorp building where his mother and Mr. Luthor were. But for Lana, she finally knew without a doubt that Clark was different and had been in fact in that Twister with her. She barely registered Henry Small wrapping his arm around her as he and his wife watched the whole thing from the home of their television. Lana couldn't fathom what made Clark think this was a good idea and prayed like crazy he somehow pulled off what he was trying to do as tears threatened to spill forth from her eyes. "I guess now I know if he's man or superman." She murmured mostly to herself.

With Pete at his home, he was seen hollering and rooting for his best friend to make it to the other side, not caring if he was being looked at as if he was crazy by his family. Maggie Sawyer was vastly displeased with the whole thing and if the kid survived, she intended to have a very damn strong word with him as his father watched on with baited breath. Lex doing the same and feeling a slight sense of betrayal that someone he considered like a brother hadn't told him. But when he thought about, he supposed it made sense considering who his father is. Even if it still stung regardless of his reasoning. "That boy truly is amazing." Principal Reynolds said from the comfort of his own home.

Byron recited poetry as he and his family watched the news on their tv that he thought was most appropriate for the occasion. Joseph Willowbrook found himself re-affirming the faith Kyla had in Clark as he watched as his people's Legend sailed through the air. Knowing without doubt that he couldn't be anything else but Naman. Chloe had to turn away from the screen as she and her dad watched the whole thing happen in their home. Fearful he wasn't going to make it and regretting like crazy that she hadn't tried harder where the boy she feels deeply for was concerned. A part of her however, like Lex, was hurt by the fact Clark had never told her of his little secret. One that was clearly going to get him killed in his apparent attempt to save his mother who was trapped in the Luthorcorp building.

They all watched as Clark crashed through a window and for some, they couldn't help but cry out in dismay and fear. Especially the likes of Lana and Chloe while various men unless they were of the jerk variety, bowed their heads for the kid who tried. Alicia Baker found herself strongly wishing she had been there to help her fellow classmate who was different much like she was. His sacrifice would help inspire her and others to do better with their gifts instead of misusing them for whatever reason. Henry's heart broke for his newly discovered little girl as she cried against him, murmuring things along the lines of how she never got to tell Clark how she felt towards him as his wife watched on with sadness written all over her face.

Nearly 30 minutes later however would see many surprised with the fact Clark was walking out of the building with the police, his mother, and Lionel Luthor without a single scratch on him. Albeit, Clark was being yelled at by Maggie Sawyer but never the less, he was alive and well. Something that shocked and amazed many and Henry practically had to make Lana look at the screen to show his daughter the boy she loves is alive and well amazingly enough. Giving her a second chance where Clark's concerned. And boy did she ever as soon as she saw him by first slapping him for frightening the ever loving Hell out of her, then kissing him, then slapping him again, and then kissing him again.

Leaving him quite dazed and confused in the process because of this but when it all finally registered, he was quite happy with the way things were going. Even if Lana did make a demand or two that he wouldn't try anything that stupid again without extensive training of some kind. A demand he was willing to abide by so as to avoid making her unhappy. Chloe would be upset by the fact Lana had beaten her to the punch, but eventually would find herself moving on when Henry Olsen showed up for a visit and things spiraled from there. And even though there was some who wanted to exploit Clark and his gifts, he and his family and friends would weather through it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
